Parodontal kausalbehandling - Litteraturseminarium 2
TP5OR1 – Litt.seminarium 2 – Kliniska resultat av icke-kirurgisk parodontal behandling Frågor 1. Hand or ultrasonic instrumentation can be used in non-surgical periodontal therapy? Compare and discuss the two techniques with respect to clinical outcome? VIKTIGStörsta skillnaden mellan ultraljud och handinstrument: * Förlorar mindre rotsubstans med ultraljud – mindre aggressiv. * Ultraljud sparar tid – för pat och mer tidseffektiv (minuter/stängd ficka). * Ultraljud tar inte bort tandsten lika bra som handinstrument. * I övrigt likartiga behandlingsresultat. 2. Discuss the advantages and disadvantages of scaling and rootplaning performed with handinstruments and ultrasonic/sonic instruments. Se ovan. 3. Discuss the clinical results (i.e changes in probing pocket depth (PPD), clinical attachment level (CAL) and gingival recession) of non-surgical therapy performed in shallow and deep pockets. Describe in the clinical and histopathological alterations that occur after successful treatment of a moderate deep (6mm) pathological pocket Kliniskt * Vid behandling av PPD ≥ 6 mm: ju djupare ficka, ju mer gingival recession och klinisk fästevinst får man vid behandling. * Vid behandling av PPD < 6mm riskerar man att förlora man fäste. Om en pat kommer med fickor på 5 mm – gör det försiktigt när du depurerar, för pat kan förlora fäste också. Histologiskt Minskat fickdjup efter behandling beror främst på att kontaktepitelet återkommer (förbättrad epitelial infästning) och att tonus/motståndet i vävnaden förbättras (kollagen återbildas). 4. Which are the limitations of non-surgical periodontal therapy with respect to; a) pocket depth? Det finns ingen övre gräns där icke-kirurgisk parodontal behandling (depuration) slutar att fungera. Fickdjupet minskade också mer på djupa fickor vid depuration. Vid behandling av PPD < 6mm riskerar man att förlora man fäste. Om en pat kommer med fickor på 5 mm – gör det försiktigt när du depurerar, för pat kan förlora fäste också. b) anatomy of the tooth/root? Furkationer på molarer komplicerar behandlingen. Det blir svårare att rengöra tillräckligt. c) topography of the bone? ? 5. When can the effect of non-surgical periodontal therapy be evaluated? Behandlingsutvärdering sker senare för djupa fickor (3-4 månader) än för grunda fickor (1 mån). Van der Weijden & Timmerman (2002) – “A systematic review on the clinical efficacy of subgingival debridement” Varför studien utfördes För att undersöka effekten av subgingival depuration på blödning vid sondering (BoP), fickdjup (PPD) och klinisk fästenivå (CAL) hos patienter med kronisk parodontit. Hur studien utfördes Systematisk litteraturöversikt. Sökning på Cochrane och Pubmed. Artiklar fram till 2001. Huvudresultat och tolkningar * 26 artiklar togs med i studien. Inga relevanta RCT kunde hittas. * Medelvärdet för klinisk fästevinst i fickor som är > 5mm: ** o 0,64mm vid subgingival depuration ** o 0,37mm vid supragingival rengöring ** Minskning i fickdjup: *** o 1,18mm vid subgingival depuration *** o 0,59mm vid supragingival rengöring. Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Subgingival depuration, tillsammans med supragingival rengöring, kan användas hos patienter med kronisk parodontit. Fowler et al. (1982) – “Histologic probe position in treated and untreated human periodontal tissues” Varför studien utfördes För att avgöra vart spetsen på en ficksond hamnar i obehandlade fickor och i fickor som behandlats med munhygien och scaling. Hur studien utfördes * 27 enrotiga tänder som skulle extraheras och med buckala fickdjup på minst 6 mm valdes ut från 16 patienter. * Därefter delade man in tänderna i två grupper: ** o 12 tänder från 6 patienter som skulle fortsätta vara obehandlade ** o 15 tänder från 10 patienter som skulle bli behandlade. De behandlade patienterna fick mekanisk plackborttagning via tandborstning och tandtråd och blev även scalade under ett tillfälle. Därefter tog man tillbaka patienterna varannan vecka för reinstruering tills man inte kunde se någon förbättring av behandlingen längre. Slutligen satte man in en ficksond med 0,50 N tryck och mätte fickdjup och även klinisk fästenivå (CAL). Man tittade också på blödning vid sondering (BoP). Därefter tog man biopsi av tänderna och deras fickor med ficksonden i sig. Huvudresultat och tolkningar Spetsen på ficksonden gick förbi fickepitelets nedre begränsning på de obehandlade tänderna och vidare ner i bindväven med ungefär 0,5mm (Tabell 3). På de behandlade tänderna stannade spetsen på ficksonden koronalt om kontaktepitelets nedre begränsning med ungefär 0,73mm (Tabell 4). Fickdjupet minskade i genomsnitt med 2,2 mm på de behandlade tänderna (0,8 mm gingival recession + 1,4 mm klinisk fästevinst (gain of CAL). Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Ficksonden går förbi fickepitelets nedre begränsning på obehandlade fickor pga att den underliggande bindväven saknar kollagen och därmed är mindre benägen att motstå sondering (Figur 5). Minskat fickdjup efter behandling beror främst på att kontaktepitelet återkommer (förbättrad epitelial infästning) och att tonus/motståndet i vävnaden förbättras (kollagen återbildas). VIKTIG FÖR TENTAN- Badersten et al. (1984) – ”Effect of nonsurgical periodontal therapy – Severely advanced periodontitis” Varför studien utfördes # 1. För att studera läkningsprocessen efter icke-kirurgisk behandling hos patienter med fickor upp till 12 mm. # 2. Att jämföra effekten av handinstrument och ultraljud vid depuration. Hur studien utfördes * 16 patienter (11 män + 5 kvinnor) med djupa fickor deltog. * Studien varade i 24 månader. * De första 3 månaderna utfördes rengöring av patienterna själva. * Efter detta utfördes depuration vid 3, 6 och 9 månader (totalt 3 gånger). * Behandlade incisiver, kaniner och premolarer (inte molarer) med: ** o Plackkontroll ** o Supra- och subgingival depuration mha *** § Handinstrument – kontrollgrupp *** § Ultraljud – testgrupp i en ”split mouth approach”= man delar upp munnen, ena halvan får behandling, andra halvan är kontroll. I detta fall fick hälften av munnen handinstrument och andra hälften ultraljud. * Deltagarna fick instruktioner i munhygien flera gånger. * Mätte placknivå, blödning vid sondering (BoP), fickdjup (PPD), klinisk fästenivå (CAL) och gingival recession var 3:e månad. Huvudresultat och tolkningar Figur 2 * Plack ** o Efter 3 mån minskade plack avsevärt (enbart självrengöring). ** o Därefter på en stabil nivå under resten av studien. ** Blödning vid sondering (BoP), fickdjup (PPD) och gingival recession *** o Knappt någon förändring efter 3 mån (enbart självrengöring). *** o Kraftig minskning efter depuration. *** o Därefter på en stabil nivå under resten av studien. *** Ingen skillnad mellan handinstrument och ultraljud i samtliga punkter ovanför. Det finns ingen övre gräns där icke-kirurgisk parodontal behandling (depuration) slutar att fungera. Fickdjupet minskade också mer på djupa fickor vid depuration (Tabell 3). (VIKTIG) Figur 3 * Vid behandling av PPD ≥ 6 mm: ju djupare ficka, ju mer gingival recession och klinisk fästevinst får man vid behandling. * Vid behandling av PPD < 6mm riskerar man att förlora man fäste. Om en pat kommer med fickor på 5 mm – gör det försiktigt när du depurerar, för pat kan förlora fäste också. Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Ingen skillnad på behandlingsresultat mellan handinstrument och ultraljud. Om patienten enbart borstar tänderna vid djupa fickor kommer inte blödning vid sondering eller fickdjup att minska. Icke-kirurgisk behandling är mer effektiv på djupare fickor (PPD ≥ 6 mm) än grunda (Tabell 3). Behandlingsutvärdering sker senare för djupa fickor (3-4 månader) än för grunda fickor (1 mån). Depuration kan utföras på fickor som är PPD ≥ 6mm (grundare fickor riskerar att förlora fäste). Wennström et al. (2005) – ”Full-mouth ultrasonic debridement versus quadrant scaling and root planing as an initial approach in the treatment of chronic periodontitis Varför studien utfördes För att jämföra effekten mellan ultraljud och handinstrument vid: * En enda behandling * Vid redepuration hos patienter med kronisk parodontit. Hur studien utfördes 41 patienter med PPD ≥ 5mm fick instruktioner i munhygien och slumpades till två grupper: # 1. Ultraljud – depuration av hela munnen vid 1 tillfälle (1 timme) med en piezoelektrisk ultraljud (EMS) # 2. Handinstrument – depuration kvadrantvis vid 4 tillfällen (4x1 timme) med curetter * Efter 3 månader redepurerades de fickorna som var ≥ 5mm (ingen tidsbegränsning på behandlingen) * Alla tänder var med i studien, förutom tänder med furkationsinvolvering grad 2 och 3 och visdomständer. * Jämförde handinstrument och ultraljud map stängda fickor (PPD ≤ 4mm) och BoP. Huvudresultat och tolkningar Behandling med ultraljud krävde mindre tid än handinstrument. Ultraljud var mer tidseffektivt än handinstrument map antal minuter under behandling/stängda fickor. Stängda fickor (PPD ≤ 4mm): grunda fickor stängdes oftare än djupa fickor. * 70% av fickor med PPD 5-6mm stängdes efter första behandlingen. Bara 30% av fickorna med PPD ≥ 7mm stängdes (Figur 4). * Bara 11-16% av de fickor som svarar dåligt på den initiala depurationen stängs efter redepuration. 50% av fickorna med PPD ≥ 7mm förblir ostängda. Ingen skillnad i hur patienterna subjektivt upplevde behandlingarna. Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Både ultraljud och handinstrument är gångbara alternativ vid depuration. Ultraljud tar inte bort tandsten lika bra som handinstrument. Grunda fickor stängs oftare än djupa fickor efter en första behandling. * Anpassa din behandling efter patienten: ** o Om du vet att pat inte har möjlighet att komma ofta till kliniken (ex är på resande fot i sitt arbete), använd hellre ultraljud (1x1 timme). ** o Om pat inte vill kooperera kan handinstrument vara bra, då pat träffar tandvården oftare (kvadrantvis scaling, 4x1 timme) och därmed kan vara mer mottaglig för dina råd.